Deseo de Navidad
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: no es justo que yo tenga que andar repartiendo tarjeticas y deseandole feliz navidad a todos, cuando soo hay un deseo que quiero cumplir.. y es el tuyo!


Deseo De Navidad

-¡Por favor, Ven!- intentó inútilmente convencerlo, sujetando de su brazo haciendo que volteara a verla.

-ya te dije que no- su voz sonó tan áspera como el significado de su respuesta. provocando que dos pequeñas lagrimas salieran de los grandes orbes verdes que lo observaban triste. Como siempre a él no le importó, ni se inmutó al saber que él era la causa de su tristeza. Giró de nuevo su cuerpo continuando su camino.

Esto si que la enfadó, saber que él jamás se interesaría por ella, apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, tratando de calmar sus lagrimas

- ¿Sabes que? - gritó enfada haciendo que el se girara a mirarla de nuevo, fingiendo su interés con desprecio - Habría sido mejor que no hubieras regresado- escupió sin medir sus palabras, sin darle tiempo a reclamar giro su cuerpo y comenzó a correr al sentido contrario de su antes compañero.

Él quedo paralizado ante tal confesión, jamás pensó que palabras tan falsas le harían daño, pero esas de alguna forma lo habrían herido.

corrió hasta su casa, sin poder descansar, abrió la puerta rápidamente lo único que quería ahora era esconderse y llorar, pero alguien la detuvo antes de entrar.

-espera Sakura- gritó una rubia jalándola del brazo que ya sabía perfectamente el motivo del estado de la chica. Ella desistió y se detuvo, la miró atenta mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿que sucede Ino? - preguntó al calmarse un poco. Ella solo la miro dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

-acaso se te olvidó la misión que te encargó Tsunade-sama- la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿como olvidar esa estúpida misión? - ven, yo te ayudo- y con suaves empujones entraron las dos a la casa

luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que Ino ayudó a Sakura a cambiarse y a prepararlo todo, quedando fascinada con lo esplendido que le quedaba el traje a Sakura, aunque simplemente ella estaba avergonzada por su minúsculo vestuario de "hada". no sabría como le seria posible repartir millones de bolsitas de colores, vestida de esa manera o peor ¿por que su maestra era tan cruel para encargarle eso a ella?.

Debía hacerlo, después de todo era una misión de la Hokage. Tomo las bolsitas y comenzó su rumbo.

la misión era fácil cada bolsa correspondía a alguien de la aldea, y cada una traía un papel en donde escribirían su deseo para navidad y se colocaría en el enorme árbol que estaba justo al centro de la ciudad, como motivo de nuevas tradiciones hechas para divertir a la aldea y ella se encargaría de hacerlo pero primero escribió el de ella y lo colgó.

A pesar de sus tristeza solo había un deseo que quería cumplir, pero estaba más que segura que eso jamás pasaría.

lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, iba de casa en casa con su sonrisa fingida y su rostro enrojecido puesto que todos los hombre le dedicaban miradas lascivas tan aterradoras para ella.

Después de un tiempo, en él que la noche la tomo por sorpresa. Logró terminar solo faltaba una pero se maldijo al ver a quien le pertenecía. No había prestado atención en donde terminaba su recorrido, pero aun así allí estaba en frente de ese lugar tan desolado de donde solo una persona ocupaba espacio.

Entro lentamente cada piso le era mas difícil de dar, tomo el valor suficiente y tocó la puerta para después ver como él aparecía medio mojado. Una toalla cubría se su cintura para abajo mientras que con otra secaba su oscuro cabello. "maldición acaba de tomar una ducha" pensó, para después darse cuenta que se había sonrojado aun mas al verlo de esa manera.

Eso llamo su atención que hacia precisamente ella al otro lado de su puerta vestida con un pequeño vestido verde de hada y pequeñas alitas de terciopelo blanco, la miro expectante a una respuesta a su "encantadora" visita.

-e-este- se trataba de explicar mientras el simplemente erguía una ceja - s-soy el H-hada de n-navidad y he v-venido a b-buscar tu deseo de n-navidad para después h-hacerlo r-realidad- jamás pensó que lo que antes había repetido como loca ahora era tan difícil de pronunciar

-¿con que deseo de navidad?- repitió el Uchiha mientras veía como ella asentía débilmente "de eso se trataba la visita", varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su intimidad con solo ver su sonrojado y delicado rostro.

- Ven, entra - la jalo hacia dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta.

-¿Q-que h-haces?- tartamudeaba debido a que el miedo la tomaba por sorpresa al ver como su ex-compañero se acercaba lenta y minisuosamente acorralándola en la pared de ese largo pasillo.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dirigió una mirada triste, algo muy raro en él. Antes la había hecho llorar y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era asustarla

-lo siento- resopló sobre su piel en un murmullo. Despertando cierto confusión en la chica.-no me gusta ir a reuniones donde se que no soy recibido- reafirmando la razón por la cual le había gritado antes a Sakura.

Fue ahí cuando por fin pudo comprenderlo, había sido una tonta al pensar que Sasuke no quería ir con ella a la reunión de Naruto. Iba a reclamar pero el se adelantó

- ahora mi pregunta es ¿todavía quieres que me valla?- es que acaso jamás dejaría de sorprenderla.

- No, no quise decir eso, lo siento - una lágrima salio de su ojos recorriendo todo el camino hasta perderse en sus senos.

El solo sonrió para después secar el camino mojado que había dejado la lágrima y delinear sus labios rosaditos.

Acercó su rostro al de ella tan lento como le fue posible, mientras dejaba que su respiración chocara con su piel.

Rozó su labio al de ella para ver su reacción y sentirla suspirar ayudo bastante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus piernas le flaquearon. Cuando Sasuke termino de acortar la distancia uniendo su labios en un húmedo beso.

-Sasuke-kun ¿que haces?- preguntó entre el beso.

- Dijiste que cumplirías mi deseo- le recordó en un suspiro sexy cerca de su oreja para después continuar besándola, terminándola de convencer

Sakura agradeció que él la tenia sujeta sino se había desplomado en el suelo. Ella permitió que explorara cada rastro de su pequeña cavidad. La falta de aire les obligo a separarse pero tan pronto como lo recuperaron unieron de nuevo sus labios, esta vez en un beso más fugaz y más ardiente.

Su mano se deslizo por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que él se encarga de dejar pequeños chuponcitos en su cuello. Deslizo una mano por su espalda dejo caer las pequeñas alitas y luego bajo el cierre que mantenía cerrado el vestido para lograr tocar su espalda ancha.

Ella se retorció al sentir sus dedos subir y bajar por su espalda provocándole que un pequeño escalofrío invadiera su cuerpo. De un leve empujoncito el vestido cayó al piso tal como lo habían hecho las alitas.

Por fortuna no llevaba sujetador lo cual hizo más fácil apoderarse de sus senos que por culpa de sus caricias se encontraban erectos. Sakura gimió al sentir como Sasuke apretaba uno de sus pezoncitos con su boca y al otro lo pellicazba pícaramente. La levanto de las piernas y se acomodo entre sus piernas mientras seguía jugando con sus dos cerecitas.

Cuando ya se había cansado y dejado completamente rojos sus pezoncitos, término de quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba, sus braguitas.

Ella abrió sus ojos de para en par tan pronto sintió como la astuta lengua de Sasuke se hacia camino por su intimidad pasando por su clítoris provocando que su cuerpo se retorciera de placer.

Luego introdujo sus dedos hasta que penetraran quería lograr algo y estaba seguro que lo lograría.

- ¿ te gusta ? - suspiró sobre su oído y ella simplemente asintió. Eso no era suficiente sus dedos siguieron con su trabajo hasta que encontraron cierto lugar muy dentro de húmeda intimidad. Luego de masajear y hacer pequeñas cosquillas en ese punto, logró que Sakura se viniera tal como lo propuso, con eso se haría más fácil su tarea.

Tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con la vagina de Sakura - ¿lo quieres?- ella no contesto pues no cabía en su vergüenza - No lo haré si no lo pides - hablo de nuevo mientras seguía incitándola.

- Si lo quiero - contestó ella desesperada

- ¿como? - fingió no oírla quería escuchar su nombre por parte de ella.

- Lo quiero Sasuke-kun - Grito aún más desesperada que antes, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

- Bien dicho - contestó antes de introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de la húmeda vagina de Sakura, que gracias a los líquidos fue más fácil arrebatar esa pequeña telita sin provocarle tanto dolor a la chica.

que solo por poco tiempo logro acostumbrarse a su extraño y convirtió el dolor provocado en exquisito placer.

La penetro lentamente al principio pero viendo que Sakura se acomplejaba perfectamente aumento la velocidad, las estocadas iban de lentas a rápidas y poco a poco sentía como su tiempo se acababa algo que el no deseaba.

Sintió como Sakura llegaba al clímax de nuevo y a él no le faltaba mucho, así que retiró su miembro y delicadamente recostó a Sakura de frente a la pared y de espaldas a él. tomo su caderas y las acercó a él introduciendo su miembro en medio de su trasero, de nuevo esperó a que ella se acostumbrara al intruso y comenzara a disfrutar de su estadía algo que logro con facilidad.

Así comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla, tal y como lo había hecho antes. Ella jadeaba y su respiración se complicaba cada vez más, ella no soportaría mucho más y por lo que presintió Sasuke tampoco.

- ahhhh - suspiro cuando por fin llego al extremo dejándose venir dentro de ella.

cayeron los dos cerca de un enorme sofá que estaba cerca, él ahora encima de ella, no querían separarse.

Luego de un tiempo él se levanto dejándola sorprendida y tomo su ropa para luego vestirse.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó al verlo ya vestido

- Para la fiesta de Naruto- confesó - contigo- remarcó. Ella se sonrojó no pensaba que el cedería a acompañarla pero sinceramente lo que menos quería era irse de ahí.

- Ya no quiero ir- refutó antes de abrazarlo - ahora tu cumple mi deseo, quédate conmigo - lo abrazó y el se impresiono ante su confesión y sonrió egocéntricamente al escuchar aquella dos palabras sobre su oído.

Ella conocía su respuesta así que no necesitaba responderle o por lo menos no con palabras, después de todo hoy seria una noche larga.


End file.
